


Lady of the Lake

by Eurydyka_Kaput



Series: Lady of the Lake [1]
Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Backstory, I'm Bad At Summaries, One Shot, brabara is morgna, trollhunters au, villain's resoning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 06:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14183007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eurydyka_Kaput/pseuds/Eurydyka_Kaput
Summary: Story of Morgana's life. It's a one shoot.(I should not write summeries... No...)





	Lady of the Lake

**Author's Note:**

> Great thanks to Eclipsia who checked my grammar and made suggestions to this story.
> 
>  
> 
> Merlin counts as major character, right?

It was Merlin, not her, who should spend eternity in this cave. He was the one who turned his back on her. He was the one who put trolls above her. He was the one who called her evil when she created a new kind of troll. A superior race that could walk the surface and belong with humans and trolls. She had expected both races to look up to her children and seek their wisdom, which could only come from fusing both worlds.

 

But Merlin’s called her experiment ill. Told her that what she was doing was wrong. Replacing human babies with changelings and then placing those babies in Darklands under goblins care. It was cruel to him. But she kept their age unchanged. Using potions and spells on troll whelps to immunize them to sunlight and connect them with their familiars. They cried but that is what children do. Merlin believed it cruel as well.

 

Both trolls and humans looked down on changelings. All because Merlin called her evil. It was painful for her to see her children suffer. Her son-Lancelot, a changeling she kept close to her side the longest. Now he served Arthur, that fool who believed Merlin’s every word.

 

Her baby boy.

 

She remembered how he would run around her cottage. Ask billions of questions. She remembered his first steps…

 

It was all Merlin’s fault.

 

She remembered when they were young. They both lived in small village in North England. He had book knowledge. She was street smart. His parents were good people, they really wanted to see their son achieve his goals. Merlin’s parents were rich and they owned said village.

 

She and Merlin met when she was chasing a swan. Bird’s beak already reached her few times. Swan’s feathers were useful in magic.

 

He was a wizard and she was a witch in a world of mortals. They had gotten along like fire and wood. To these day she’s still unsure which one of them was fire.

 

The wizard used to hold her close and whisper sweet words in her ear. She believed him. But then he turned his back on her. He brought suffering to her children. She did not regret it when she killed him.

 

She lied to him, like he to her so many many times, saying that she was sorry. She had put poison on her lips and chest. She’d let him kiss her. She’d watched him die in pain.

 

She wasn’t sorry.

 

However, she was sorry that she had not killed him sooner. She wanted to receive as much satisfaction as she could from watching him die. Unfortunately he had enough time and strength to trap her in this damned cave.

 

She tricked those who came seeking her help. She wanted them to suffer like she did. Like her children did.

 

Changelings served Gunmar. They hoped that the King of Gum gums would help them. Give them a strong position. Set them free. But Gunmar created a world of fear for them. Not that they hadn’t known fear before, Merlin made sure of that, but now they started to fear one another. It was painful to watch.

 

She remembered when her children lived in peace. Not with the world but when they lived together. They were their own people. She remembered young changelings, who were born as ones, with no familiars. They were more powerful than their parents. A lack of familiar was to thank for that.

 

Thousands of her children died during the war and after it. Killed by trolls, humans or changelings themselves. She was a mother. She cried over her children.

 

That and the cave slowly made her fall into madness. She was trapped. She had no help. She could only whisper.

 

Centuries passed, when she’d finally found enough strength to find herself a body. She looked past the cave, seeking a vessel. She found it. A newborn girl. The body was dying, soul already gone. In many ways it was a good deed. The parents would still rise a child and she would get to leave the cave. She took the opportunity.

 

Barbara. She would have many names in her life. This one felt good. It sounded similar to her first one-Morgana. It felt good to be with humans again.

 

It was strange, existing in two places at once but it wasn’t new either. She enjoyed it. Having people caring for her and loving her. She was happy. The cave was no longer her only world. She lived a human life.

 

She met James and she’d do something she hasn’t done in centuries. She fell in love. She’d forgot how good and right it felt. They were happy.

 

Then, a changeling was born. Nowadays it was very uncommon for changelings to have children but it wasn’t unheard of. She used her powers to look. The boy was destined to do great things. She wasn’t sure what were they but greatness awaited him. He couldn’t stay in the Order. She was sure of that.

 

She was their creator. Their Goddess. The only one to question her decision was boy’s father. It was natural. What kind of parent would just give their child away? But the father saw what they had become. A life in constant fear or a life under Pale Lady’s wings. It was an obvious choice.

 

The boy’s mother was dead. She died soon after she had seen her child. When his son was taken the father was left all alone.

 

She knew it was painful but it was a must.

 

She would use the limited magic she had in this form to make herself look like she was expecting a child. James was with her. He seemed happy.

 

She’d planed to teach him the art of sorcery. He was going to be a great wizard. Greater than Merlin could ever be. But the moment she held him for the first time she saw him fighting for her enemy. She couldn’t allow that.

 

She’s never told him about his origins. She let him believe he was her her child. Because he was her child, she was the one to raise him. She made sure he believed himself human.

 

She had not expected James to leave. To cheat. To lie. To stab her in the back like Merlin.

 

Jim is a good child. He jumped to help around the house almost the moment the man left. It made her smile, when he tried to do the chores or when he tried to cook. Despite his young age, he already cooked better than her. She had never gotten used to modern recipes.

 

Life went on. It seemed her plan worked. Merlin or any of the fools who followed him were nowhere to be seen. She watched Jim grow. He turned from child to a teenager. She tried not to think how much he reminded her of Lancelot.

 

One night she came back to Merlin’s magic filling the house. She almost cried right there, when she found the amulet. She wanted to break it into pieces but even with all of her power it would be tricky and in this form it was impossible. She tried anyway.

 

Merlin had done his best when designing the amulet. Only death could free it’s victim.

 

She could not kill her son.

 

She could not.

 

When Walter Strickler first showed up at her house, some part of her wanted to laugh. It was such irony for him to be here, seeking the amulet and not seeing what was right before his eyes. He believed his child to be far far away, not within his reach. For the first time in years she felt bad about what she had done.

 

But then she remembered, that she gave Jim fifteen years of a human life. Maybe it wasn’t always easy but it was surely better than a constant fight for survival.

 

It was a good deed.

 

She called all of the changelings her children but only Lancelot and Jim truly felt this way. Walt was a kind man in a way. Talking with him felt good. She would let him believe she was only human. She let him put a spell on her. She could always easily lift it if she got bored of it. She was a witch, after all.

 

She fell for him.

 

In a way he was a kind man. And, in a way, she was a kind woman. Both broken by the world. What was broken will never be the same.

 

The words of Lady of the Lake.


End file.
